


Dating

by TT40_Angst_Queen



Series: AttaBot [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, BAMF Tony, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT40_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT40_Angst_Queen
Summary: For the first time in a long time, actually, it was kind of the first time since his creation, Tony DiNozzo was going on a date.





	Dating

For the first time in a long time, actually, it was kind of the first time since his creation, Tony DiNozzo was going on a date. His new Agent-Bot status and gaining all the upgrading that came with it, including the ten years of programming he was denied while he was a Cop-Bot, Tony now had complete independence when it came to his lifestyle outside of work. He had certainly been surprised when he discovered his programming preferred males over females, even though he still liked the (very) occasional buxom blond. It was not rare, but uncommon for a ‘Bot of his type and programming, Both as an Agent-Bot, and his athletic and macho Frame-Type. But it wasn’t rare, or unheard of, just happened less often. 

 

Tony had met the man, a Marine Gunny, on one of the first cases after they had hired Kate Todd, one of the Presidents Guard-Bots. She had been let go because she had meshed servers (the AI version of Sex) multiple with a Marine-Bot, one of the football carriers. 

 

The man was human and had gorgeous blue eyes and greying dark brown hair, and an amazing smile and charm. It helped that the man had one hell of a body. Tony found himself immediately attracted to the Marine, feeling his battery casing and it’s gears whirring and heating up, and his Sim-U-Flesh heating up on his face with red tinting. He found himself stuttering, his vocal cogs jerking and jamming, and was only saved by Gibbs’ timely head-slap. 

 

The man had asked him out on a date, his dimples making Tony’s face tint even more, and Tony nodded, speechless for once.

 

* * *

 

 

“So, Tony, when is your date with Gunny Yates?” Kates laughing question on the ride back from the Crime scene made Tony grin, and shoot her a happy look. 

 

“It’s this Saturday, he said he was free then, and would pick me up at 0400.” Tony’s optics sparkled, and Kate couldn’t help but tease he fellow Agent-Bot a bit.

 

“He’s picking you up? Does that mean you’re the femBot in the relationship? Is he going to bring you flowers?” Tony snorted and shot her a smirk.

 

“I would make a hot FemBot, Kate, I have very nice legs, ya’ know. And I could totally pull off a Vera-Wang gown,” Kate laughed, and they continued bantering and talking about Tony’s date, not noticing Gibbs scowling in the driver's seat.

 

* * *

 

 

Getting picked up for the date was nice, really nice, and as Kate predicted, The Marine  _ did _ bring flowers, and even though  James Yates was wearing what looked like a suit of the rack of sears, he still looked handsome, compared to Tony’s Navy blue Zegna suit and rose-tinted Versace tie, and Italian shoes. 

 

James wrapped an arm around Tony’s waist, leading him to the car, and buckled him in, making Tony feel slightly weird at the very feminine way the older man was treating him, but forgot about it on the drive there, filling the car with Tony’s Movie chatter.

 

When they were led to a table in the restaurant, he was further discomfited when James ordered his meal and drink without asking him- He didn’t even like venison, let alone white wine. 

 

“So, James,” Tony started, determined to give James a chance, despite the marks against him so far. “What’s it like being a Marine Gunny?” The man leered at him, making Tony swallow uncomfortably- Where did the charming and kind Gunny from the other day go? 

 

“It’s hard work, but… satisfying.” the leer accompanying his words gave no confusion on the double entendre.

The rest of the meal was filled with awkward (to Tony) chatter and innuendo, until dessert, when everything came to a head.

  
  


“So, is your Fuck-Bot programming up to date?” Tony choked on the sip of wine he was taking and shot a wide-eyed glare at Yates. 

 

“E- _ excuse me _ ?” Tony gasped his face tinting, this time with shock and anger.

 

“Well, was thinking I deserve a nice reward for all this fanfare,” the man smirked, gesturing around, dismissive. 

“It wasn’t cheap, that’s for sure. Was hopin’ to try out my first Bot,” the man looked up and down at him with hungry eyes, licking his lips. It made Tony feel slimy and filthy. “And you look, very fuckable.”

 

Tony scowled, his jaw clenching. The nerve of this man!

 

“I’m Not a  _ Fuck-Bot _ , Gunny!” Tony snapped, making a few people look over at the spectacle. 

 

“You sure look like one, and a hell of a ride too.” the man winked. 

 

_ That was it! _

“Well, Gunny,” Tony growled out through gritted teeth,

 

“I’ve had a great time, But this wasn’t it.” Tony slammed his glass down, and stood up, shooting a last parting shot at the flesh-sack looking at him with shocked eyes.

 

“Even if I was a Fuck-Bot, I wouldn’t let your Input anywhere near my output, you disgusting sack of pus,” Tony stepped away, shooting one last shot at the man.

 

“Go fuck a plug socket, Yates!”

 

And he stormed out.


End file.
